Asuka Haruko
Asuka is the Fourth Seat of the First Division. She has earned 47 points so far. 'Apperance ':' ' 'Asuka is average in height at 5'5", a huge improvement from when she first entered the Seireitei at a sub-five-feet level. She now lets her jade-green hair flow loose, reaching the tips of her shoulder blades. Her features are elfish but rounded, and her eyes are hazel colored. She wears a golden bracelet around her left wrist, and her double tantos looped through a teal sash on her waist. 'Personality: Foul-mouthed, grumpy, and unusually rude to some strangers, Asuka butts heads with many people when she first meets them. However, she warms up to friendly people quickly and respects people who are intelligent or strategic. No stranger to alcohol, Asuka's favorite hobby is to drink and visit bars. Though she doesn't appear to be particularly intelligent, she likes to speculate, observe, and analyze any tidbits of information she receives-- resulting in (usually) pretty charismatic replies. Asuka enjoys a good joke and good garden. 'Zanpakuto (current):' ' '''Asuka wears her two tantōs threaded through the teal sash that she ties around her waist which secures shihakushō. Both blades are stored in dark, almost navy blue sheaths with swirling black carvings that are connected to the dragon-like figure mounted on the bottom of the handles of both daggers, which are made from onyx. Dark plumes of teal reiatsu surround the tip of the dagger Asuka wields in her left hand. The reiatsu solidifies into a gluten-like viscosity and takes on properties similar to mercury, and Asuka will attempt to stab the opponent five times at five different specific pressure points in a specific order. If the order is disrupted or the stab is made at the wrong place, all the effects of the poison will wear off. With the first two stabs, the opponent will feel the strange urge to watch My Little Pony result in widespread, painful, but not very damaging burns over the opponent's entire body. The third and fourth stabs will result in unexplained appearances of cuts on various parts of the body, and severe tissue damage in the area affected. The effects of the first four attacks will wear off within three rounds if Asuka does not manage to land a successive hit. The fifth stab can only be made after a two turn buffer, and the victim will die at different rates depending on how much HP they have. While the left blade is damaging, the right blade can counter the poison released by the first blade, and at the release of the shikai, it will take on a light blue glow. Each time the opponent is stabbed by this blade, the effects of the deadly poison would be negated by a little. Its stabs can also be used as a strong healing serum of sorts for all types of wounds. 'Wind Manipulation (Passive): Asuka can control wind currents to a certain extent thanks to the remnants of her previous powers. She can stir up pinpointed, fast breezes, and with a certain amount of concentration, manipulate the air around herself to allow temporarily flight. '''Zanpakuto (previous): In its sheathed form, Tīrukattā is a katana with a dark forest green scabbard with Asuka’s name carved in small, artistic kanji along the curve. The Tsuba, a dark silver and gracefully curving infinity symbol, sits right below the hilt. When released to Shikai, Tīrukattā is a long (6'2), double bladed guan dao. The polearm is a dark jade color, and both ends have serrated cutting edges on one side, and differently crafted ones on the opposite ends. The two ends, North and South, have separate functions in her abilities. Asuka is very proficient at engaging in battle by simultaneously utilizing both ends of the weapon, holding its midsection with both hands. Ability 1: ' Cost: Low Type: Offensive Range: All Teeth of Wind And Steel (風と鋼の歯), Kaze to hagane no ha; Tīrukattā, or Tiru, as Asuka calls it affectionately, is wind-based. This ability allows Asuka to send out very precise gusts of sharp, powerful wind from the North end of her guan dao. She can use the South end to control its trajectory, split the wind into smaller projectiles, or increase its speed. Asuka has spent quite awhile mastering this skill and perfecting it into an extremely flexible ability with almost endless possiblities. With enough finesse put into this skill, Asuka can pierce a hole through an opponent's chest, cut their arms off, push them backwards a few meters, or obstruct their vision. '''Ability 2: ' Cost: Medium Type: Offensive and Defensive Range: Close to Mid Eye of the Tempest (テンペストの目), Tenpesuto no me; Asuka uses Tīrukattā to create a swirling cyclone of high-speed wind around a target—which can be anyone ranging from herself to a large group of enemies. She can enlarge and shrink the cyclone with the North end, slashing opponents to bloody pulp or slashing anyone who comes close. In that sense, it is like a double-edged sword. Though she exerts basic control over this ability, she is still working out the kinks. Bankai: None. '''History: Living Years: ' ' Asuka likes to tell the story about how she was a school child when she'd died, being run over by a drunk bus driver who, in a fit of drunkeness, poured the rest of his drink on her mutilated body as she laid dying. In truth, however, she'd lived to being a young woman of 24 years who had driven her own car off a bridge, killing her sister and brother along with her. Both of them became hollows, one of which is now an Arrancar. Because of this, she made up the former story to hide a rather unpleasant subject for her. Soul Society Pt. 1: Almost immediately after dying, Asuka was sent to the 80th district of East Rukongai. For about a century she'd strayed the streets with other orphans and homeless people, scavanging for a living. Soon, she'd come into contact with a small group of thugs who had exceptional spiritual pressure but were unwilling to become shinigami, and she quickly escalated among its ranks. She became the leader within a decade of dying due to her developed reaitsu and strong verbal commands. However, she didn't detect the resentment stemming from her followers that they were being led by a female, and one day, they all banded together to attack her. She escaped, barely alive, and to reciprocate the damage caused to her adult body, her reaitsu reformed her into something smaller, while her Zanpakuto spirit forced all of her memory as part of the gang into the back of her mind, safeguarding them until she needed to know. Her Grandfather, who had been on a charity visit to the poverty-striken area of the Rukongai, found her battered body and took her under his wing. Soul Society Pt. 2: ''' Asuka was raised to be a well-mannered child by her adopted Grandfather, who had taught her various skills such as drawing, painting, and gardening. Much of her moralities were given to her by Grandpa. Her Grandpa had a son, who had been a huge drinker and was constantly in disagreement with her Grandfather. One day, she'd woken up to the absence of her grandfather, and a short period of time later, discovered that he'd committed suicide. Within weeks, she had met her Zanpakuto spirit during a fitfull dream, and spent a majority of her time taking care of her Grandfather's garden, drinking at local bars, reading, cursing her father, and taming the Tīrukattā, who she nicknamed the Steel Angel. At one point, he decided to reveal her past to her, and Asuka spent a year in shock and lethargy. Around two centuries after she had lost half of her life's worth of memories, Asuka met Rukia , who had convinced her to join the Shinigami Academy. She excelled in all subjects thanks to her experience and already awakened Zanpakuto, and graduated with top marks. When she first entered the Seireitei '''Trivia: *Asuka's hobbies are oil-painting, gardening, reading European literature, making smoothies, and tasting fine wine. *Asuka's favorite drink, a strawberry-banana-cinnamon-blueberry smoothie, is actually non-alcoholic. *No one gives a shit.